Automobile
| image = | classification = Vehicle | franchises = | films = Christine Maximum Overdrive | programs = Forever Knight Supernatural The Walking Dead | comics = The Walking Dead | characters = | related = Helicopter; Limousine; Motorcycle; Truck }} An automobile is a motor vehicle which includes a metal framework, four wheels, and an engine. Usually the come with a roof as well. Also known as just cars, they are a source of locomotion for both private citizens and industry professionals. It goes without saying that there are literally hundreds of different makes and models of automobile. Automobiles crop up in nearly every aspect of the horror genre that take place in a timeline wherein such vehicles are known to exist. Sometimes they may play major roles in a film, TV series or comic book, but largely they are incidental to a subject's story. One such vehicle of note is a certain 1958 Plymouth Fury, which was owned by a strapping young lad named Arnie Cunningham. This automobile was the subject of the 1983 novel Christine by author Stephen King, as well as the feature film adaptation of the book. As this is a Stephen King horror story, it goes without saying that the car, named "Christine" by Cunningham, was possessed by the devil and went on a killing spree. Vampire detective Nick Knight drove a green 1962 Cadillac during his time working in Toronto, Canada. When his partner, Detective Don Schanke asked him why he insisted on such an old vehicle, Nick explained that the '62 Caddy offered more trunk space than any vehicle put into production ever since. What Don didn't realize however was that Nick, being a vampire, often required the trunk of his car as an emergency sleeping quarters should he ever need to quickly avoid the deadly rays of the rising sun. Types of automobiles Bus A bus is a big vehicle that fits lots of people inside of it. It is used as a means of public transportation. Think of it as kind of a big taxicab, but far less costly. Buses that transport children to schools are of course referred to as school buses. By and large, traveling by bus is a rather mundane experience, but you never know... sometimes you might find that one of your fellow passengers gets easily irritated and transforms into a giant monster. It's been known to happen. Limousine A limousine, or limo, is a big-ass car that has lots of extra-seating and minibar. They are owned by rich people and driven by chauffeurs. Such a vehicle was featured in the 1981 film Wolfen. Police squad car Every district that has a functioning police force makes use of police squad cars. This includes municipal police departments as well as county sheriffs and state troopers. Traditionally, a police car is a white four-dour sedan with black markings down the side, which includes a star or shield-shaped symbol on the doors indicating the department it corresponds to as well as jurisdiction. Police cars, or cop cars, are also distinguished by flashing red and blue lights on the roof that may also be accompanied by a loud alarm to alert other motorists to their presence. Truck A truck is a vehicle with four tires, a steering wheel and headlights. It is bigger than a car. Trucks come in a variety of shapes and colors, the design of which may vary based upon needs. A common truck is a pick-up truck, which has an open cargo area behind the driver and is ideal for tailgate parties. Enclosed trucks have also become known as sport utility vehicles (SUVs). Then there are trucks designed for mechanical needs such as flatbed trucks and tow trucks. Freight companies employ larger vehicles called eighteen-wheelers, or, tractor trailers. Van A van is an oversized covered automobile that consists of a driver's seat, a passenger seat and a large cargo area. The cargo area may also accommodate extra seating in some models. In the modern era, the popularity of the van has diminished in favor of the Sports Utility Vehicle (SUV), though many company's still use vans as service vehicles. Other industries that still make use of vans include law-enforcement agencies, moving companies, and postal services. Vehicles of note Notes * "Car" redirects to this page. * Individual vehicle types redirect to their specific section headings on this page. ---- Category:Articles Category:Vehicles